warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Say Something (Songfic)
Another songfic by Eevee. I love this song, and whenever I hear it, I think of things like Greystripe and Silverstream. So, enjoy~! OA: Great Big World Song Title: Say Something ______________________________ Say something, I'm giving up on you. I'll be the one, if you want me to. ''' "Fireheart! Get Yellowfang!" Greystripe screeched. "What is it?" his flame-pelted friend asked briskly. His green eyes flashed worriedly at the desprate tone in the other tom's voice. Greystripe shuffled his paws impatiently. "It's Silverstream!" Fireheart's heart stopped. Silverstream was Greystripe's mate, even if Fireheart didn't like it. "Her kits are coming, but it's going all wrong! There's blood," he finished, lashing his fluffy tail. "Please, get Yellowfang!" he begged, then raced back to the Sunningrocks with a flash of grey fur, not seeing how Fireheart reacted. He skidded to a halt beside the silver RiverClan tabby. "Hang on, Silverstream! Our medicine cat's coming! Hang on!" Silverstream opened her mouth weakly and moaned in pain. Blood was forming a pool around her hind legs. Greystripe placed a paw on her forehead. "You can hold on, Silverstream! You can!" His amber gaze flickered toward the ThunderClan forest, where a flame-colored cat was rushing toward the two cats, a silver she-cat limping behind him. Behind her was a dark brown tabby. ''Tigerclaw? Why's he coming!? ''Greystripe thought, enraged. But Cinderpelt was here. Not Yellowfang, but he still trusted her with Silverstream's life. '''Anywhere, I would've followed you. Cinderpelt had an herb bundle in her jaws. She quickly limped over to the pained she-cat and mewed, "Silverstream, I know it hurts, but when I say push, push. Okay?" Silverstream nodded wordlessly, gasping for breath. Her striped flank heaved desprately. Greystripe lifted his head to the sky and closed his eyes. StarClan, let her be safe. ''He watched in pain as Cinderpelt hissed, "Push!" Silverstream screeched as a kit slid out onto the ground. A dark grey tom. Cinderpelt snatched up the kit and thrust it at Greystripe. "Lick it. Get its blood flowing." Greystripe obeyed instantly as Silverstream screamed again, pushing another kit out onto the ground. More blood coated the ground and caked Silverstream's fur. Cinderpelt growled at Tigerclaw, "Lick." Tigerclaw snorted. "I'm not a medicine cat." Cinderpelt unsheathed her claws. "Lick." Tigerclaw rolled his eyes and began to lick the second kit, looking disgusted. Glancing at the second kit, Greystripe saw that it was a light grey tabby - just like its mother. Cinderpelt mewed softly to Silverstream, and Silverstream ate some of the herbs the young medicine cat had brought. Silverstream winced as she wailed again, then went completely still except for the quick rising and falling of her flank. '''Say something, I'm giving up on you. '"Silverstream!" Greystripe gasped, abandoning the kit he was licking to stand beside his mate. "Silverstream!" Silverstream opened one eye, which glowed dimly. "I'm leaving, Greystripe." Greystripe widened his eyes, feeling a tear form at the corners of them. "Silverstream, you can't..." He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that she wouldn't die, hoping that they would be together with their kits. Silverstream closed her eye. "I have to. I love you, Greystripe..." She drew one last shaky breath, and then she was still. "Greystripe... I'm so sorry..." Cinderpelt murmured sadly. "No!" Greystripe wailed, throwing his head back to the sky. "No! No! No!" And I am feeling so small. '''Greystripe knew he was leaving it all behind. His Clan. His friends. The things he'd known his whole life... he was leaving all of that behind. Fireheart was standing a few tail-lengths away, his green eyes sorrowful. By Greystripe's side, the dark-grey kit - he'd named it Stormkit, was asking curious questions. "Where are we going? Why? What are we doing?" Greystripe was choked up. This innocent kit, along with his sister, had no idea how major this would be on their lives. He mewed, trying to sound cheerful. "We're playing a game." Featherkit squealed in excitement. "A game!" She bounced on her paws, then glanced over the river, where a pale blue-grey she-cat was standing. "Who's that, daddy?" "Th-that's Mistyfoot." Greystripe watched as Mistyfoot wordlessly swam through the water and pulled herself up onto the bank. "Are they ready?" she asked quietly. At Greystripe's nod, the RiverClan she-cat bowed her head and took Featherkit by the scruff of her neck. Greystripe took Stormkit in his jaws, and, with one last glance, leaped over the stepping stones. '''It was over my head "Feathertail! Don't!" Crowpaw screamed, pressing himself against the cave wall. Sharptooth's growl sounded deep in his throat, and his long, sharp claws scraped the cave floor. "I can hear the voices clearly now. This is for me to do." As the WindClan apprentice watched in horror, Feathertail took a flying leap at a pointed rock high above on the cave ceiling. Her claws scored thin marks in the rock, and for a heartbeat, she clutched desperately at the rock. It couldn't hold her weight and finally plunged to the ground. I know nothing at all. ' Crowpaw heard Stormfur screech Feathertail's name, but it sounded like he was underwater. Everything around him dimmed. The only thing he could focus on was the beautiful RiverClan she-cat plunging toward the ground. Sharptooth lunged at Crowpaw, but the rock stabbed the mountain beast straight through the head. Blood spattered Crowpaw's black fur. He watched as Sharptooth fell, bleeding, to the ground. Crowpaw expected Feathertail to stand up and run to him. She didn't. '''And I will stumble and fall. I'm still learning to love Just starting to crawl. ' "Feathertail!" Crowpaw screamed again, his paws pounding on the rocky floor. He stopped beside her, and bent over her. He nuzzled her. The silver tabby coughed, and a bit of blood rolled down her face. Crowpaw used his paw to wipe it away. Feathertai weakly whispered, "Crowpaw?" At the tom's nod, she continued. "I'm leaving." Crowpaw wailed. "No! No! No! Feathertail, you can't!" His black fur bristled, and his claws dug into the floor. "What about us?" he added softly. "What about our kits?" "It would never have worked out..." Feathertail gasped for air. Then she breathed, barely audible: "I... love... you..." Her breathing stopped. Barely aware of Tawnypelt draping her tail over his shoulders, or Stormfur murmuring comforting words, Crowpaw wailed. "Feathertail!" '''Say something, I'm giving up on you. I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you. Mousefur guided Longtail out of the camp, her tail over his back. Then she stopped, her eyes flaring. "There's perfectly-good fresh-kill in camp!" she fussed, turning back to camp. Longtail turned to face her and growled firmly, "No, Mousefur. We can catch more anytime." Cloudtail, who was making sure the apprentices were okay, looked at Mousefur with his wide blue eyes. "He's right." He quickly escorted the apprentices under an overhanging rock, where the queens and kits stayed as well. The wiry dusky-brown elder shook her head. "No, the warriors worked hard to catch that prey. I'm going in and getting it back." She started toward the camp's entrance until a pale-silver tail stopped her. Longtail growled, "I'll go." ' Anywhere, I would've followed you.' Mousefur hesitated. Before she could say anything, Longtail reached forward to briefly tap her muzzle with his nose before he stumbled into the camp, nearly thrown over by the strong winds. That's when Mousefur heard the creak. She screeched, "Longtail! Come back!" Briarpaw, a young apprentice, pricked her ears. "I'll go get him!" she mewed, then bounded into camp. Millie had moved to hold her back, but Greystripe stopped her, his amber eyes gleaming with worry. He mumbled something to her, and Millie nodded slowly. Mousefur watched worriedly, but then an ear-splitting scream sounded as the tree's roots were freed from the ground. A yowl of agony. A scream of horror. Say something, I'm giving up on you. ' Mousefur wailed, "Longtail!" At the same time, a scream of "Briarpaw!" came from the panicking Millie. Greystripe stroked her flank with his tail confortingly, but he seemed just as terrified. Firestar hissed, "Lionblaze! Dovewing! Greystripe! Go find Longtail and Briarpaw!" The three addressed warriors nodded and darted into the camp. Millie shot after them, despite Ferncloud's hisses of protest. After long moments that felt like a moon to Mousefur, the warriors came back, padding over straight to Firestar. Lionblaze and Dovewing carried Longtail's limp body. Blood thickly caked the silver elder's fur. Greystripe carried Briarpaw by the scruff of her neck. Behind him, Millie had dark tearstains down her face. Greystripe tried not to let Blossompaw or Bumblepaw see what had happened to their sister. Mousefur let out a thin wail, and collapsed on the ground, sobbing. Purdy sat beside her and slowly stroked her back with his tail. ''If I'd never wanted to go back, he wouldn't be dead... ''Mousefur thought as she covered her face with her paws. ''And Briarpaw, too... This is all my fault. '''And I will swallow my pride. You're the one that I love And I'm saying goodbye. Sandstorm let out a snarl, slashing at the dark cat with her claws. The Dark Forest cat recoiled and then retreated, running into Sorreltail. Sandstorm was sure that Sorreltail could defeat the dark cat, so she searched for another evil warrior. With a yowl, something barreled into her flank and she fell. She looked up and saw a ginger-and-white she-cat from the Dark Forest. Instead of a yowl of "DIE!", the Dark Forest cat sobbed something quietly. "You had everything I had..." the ginger and white cat whispered. "A mate that loved you, kits, even a Clan that respects you. You stole that from me...!" She bared her teeth. "Say good-bye, Sandstorm!" She raised her razor-sharp claws. "No!" Say something, I'm giving up on you. And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you. A pretty tortoiseshell she-cat threw herself at the Dark Forest cat. For a second, Sandstorm was sure that the tortoiseshell was Sorreltail, some living cat. But she realized that it was a StarClan cat. It was Spottedleaf, the medicine cat when Firestar arrived at the Clan. Sandstorm had always been jealous of Spottedleaf and Firestar's love, but not anymore. Spottedleaf hissed, "Mapleshade!" Her multi-colored fur bristled in rage, and her claws dug into the ground. Sandstorm had never seen the peaceful former medicine cat this angry. "Ah, Spottedleaf. I knew you'd show up!" Mapleshade replied, flattening her ears. She glared at Sandstorm, anger burning in her eyes. "Why don't you let me kill her?" she challenged. Spottedleaf cringed slightly as Mapleshade went on. "She took Firestar away from you! Now's your chance for revenge." "No." Spottedleaf growled at once. "Firestar loved her. And even if he had remained with me, it could have never been. I'm a medicine cat. It never could've worked out." Mapleshade leapt at Spottedleaf, rage burning in her eyes. Sandstorm stumbled to her paws, but before she could aid Spottedleaf in her battle, a cat leapt at her from behind. After a few slices, it ran, but Sandstorm could tell that the fight still wasn't over for Spottedleaf. Two screams of ...rage? Pain? Two screams sounded, and Spottedleaf collasped, white mist trickling out of the slash in her throat. Mapleshade staggered away a few tail-lengths, then fell, black fog swirling out of her killing wound. "Spottedleaf!" And anywhere, I would have followed you. Oh-oh-oh-oh say something, I'm giving up on you. The grief-filled cry was from Firestar. Sandstorm watched as the fiery-ginger leader limped over to the tortoiseshell, who lay dying. "Spottedleaf..." he whispered, pressing his head against hers. Spottedleaf opened one eye and smiled slightly. "Firestar... I knew you'd come..." "You said you'd wait for me... in StarClan...! Spottedleaf, don't go!" Firestar wailed as Spottedleaf began to fade. "Spottedleaf!" The last whisper was like a faint breeze. "I love you, Firestar. I always will..." Say something, I'm giving up on you. Say something... Category:Eevee's Songfics Category:Songfic